


I love you, baby

by Plutojupitereffect



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Cute, Hospital, Medical, Sickfic, THIS IS TOO CUTE, medical ordens, needle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:06:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22701451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plutojupitereffect/pseuds/Plutojupitereffect
Summary: Nico is really sick and angry and his boyfriend is here to make him feel better
Relationships: Solangelo - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	I love you, baby

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this is my first job and I don't know if it looks good ksskks, I'm really nervous. We have possible needle triggers here and a really cute Nico di Ângelo, even if he already is (at least for me), keep reading the one I hope it looks good. I also accept requests from BTS and Percy Jackson. well, I think that's it ksksk and I'm sorry for anything, especially the language since my English is horrible

The first thing Nico said when he saw his boyfriend entering the room was:

-Go away

However, he will ignore your request and lie down next to you, leaving Nico's head against his chest, he didn't say anything just starting to stroke the smaller hair - Will, you'll be sick- Nico murmured again almost dragging like words but without much enthusiasm-

-I'm a doctor, I have great immunity, dear.-You will sigh and use yourself walking towards the bathroom- but we will take care of you today, with the right to a lot of affection, cute nicknames and everything you want, all right? -You'll talk about a bathroom path. Solace returned with a thermometer that he placed on Nico, taking care to remove all the blankets from him that they only recover in response-

-I want to sleep -Nico murmured closing his eyes-

-All very ghostly- Did you take Nico's thermometer and check it- when we got back home or in the car everything was fine?

-And where are you going? -Nico murmured-

"We're going to the hospital," Will replied, emphasizing us, "and then we can do whatever we want, okay?"

-No -Nico murmured, but it is the same as feeling the head ache and the vision darken a little, if that were possible, in a totally dark room-

-Let's go back soon, okay? -Will promised to take the boyfriend's hair off his forehead-

-Hrm -this was all Nico said, keeping quiet until he got to the hospital, he heard Will talking on the phone something like waiting in room 7, but he didn't pay much attention between one nap and the next-

-We arrived, little ghost -Visit to get out of the car and open the rear seat door- Kayla is waiting for us, ok? If I don't answer you, I can stay by your side

-There -It was the first thing Nico said when he got out of the car before completing- okay, Will, thank you -I wanted to hug Nico and kiss him until I couldn't, but he couldn't do it in the corridor of the hospital he worked at and let alone with sick Nico.

-Your device, drink it -Will responds by walking with the hour or another greeting an employee. As soon as he stopped in front of the open door for Nico, he found a girl with the same eyes and mouth as Will and her medium hair dyed green, fiddling with the cell phone that played some music like the baby doesn't stop, makes NCT. she turned off the music when she saw the two entering the code and motioned for Nico to sit on a stretcher in the corner of the room while Will pulled up a chair to sit in front of a table, looking at Nico in an idiotic but adorable way.

-Good afternoon to you -she said while washing her hands- How do you feel, Nico?

-Mal - replied responding by pressing to put all the same and sleep-

-Symptoms? she asked, drying like hands and looking at Will-

-Nico? - he murmured waiting for the boyfriend to respond.

-I don't know, my head is doing and I'm sleepy and cold

-All right -she reassured- When did it start?

-Yesterday- Nico answered more like a question- at night

-And have you been eating well in that time?

-Yeah… No-before I get a stethoscope on the table and walk to the brunette-

-Now take a deep breath, okay? -she asked feeling the brunette's breath- this, again. Now turn around- Nico obeyed feeling a little dizzy- ok, Nico.- Kayla opened herself by opening a drawer and taking out a drawer thermometer and showing Nico making the new sweatshirt- Will, the last one?

-38.9- he replied immediately-

-Ok - she took the thermometer seconds later and decreased it a little, Nico, do you really feel that?

-Yes -Kayla agrees before turning and sitting in a chair facing a computer-

-You can sit with Will, Nico- she murmured, typing something in him- a virus, but you are going to take a serum to prevent dehydration and a medicine, ok? infirmary 3.- You will agree and they will thank you before you get there, Will hugged Nico sideways feeling even through the layers of clothes on the child's skin February. In the room only a nurse seems comfortable for them

-DR. Solace? -she asked smiling- who is this? can sit

-My boyfriend -he replied with a radiant smile watching Nico sitting in an armchair- or sweatshirt, angel

-Hm, of course -Nico said adjusting it while a woman took some things out of sterile packaging and put it on a tray-

-He is very handsome-she admitted looking at Nico carefully-

"Thank you," Nico murmured with a small smile. A woman smiled again and ran a cold liquid over her arm before entering a needle that had plastic that looked like a two-sided pinwheel. The needle bothered Nico, who was already sensitive to anything at the time.

-Ready-she murmured putting a tape in place and holding the serum- I will leave you here, ok?

-Thank you- both thanked- Will, I can't stay on your lap?

-No need to ask, baby -Will murmured- get up, Nico -the little one obeyed, taking care with the support and saw Will adjusted an armchair so that it was bigger on the sides, turning into a bed- privilege of those who work here - he murmured- come, lie here, baby, watch out, okay? - Nico doesn't even give in but he can't feel his boyfriend's hot skin. Even though Nico sleeps, he can't help but murmur- I love you, baby


End file.
